My Love Wookie
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Wookie seorang cowok polos yang terjebak dalam dunia pelacuran gay...Yesung, anak orang kaya yang sebatang kara...akankah takdir mempersatukan mereka? yaoi.  nc18, spt biasa : jgn dilanggar! happy reading ya...


**MY LOVE WOOKIE**

Pairing : Yesung and Ryeowook.

Genre : Romance / Yaoi

Jalan cerita agak serius. Lebih cocok dibaca untuk usia diatas 17 tahun. Agak bertele – tele, dan gak ada humornya.

Yesung orang kaya, Wookie jadi cowok miskin.

Mian kalau jelek, Don't like, don't read…!

Jangan gebukin saya karena bikin Wookie jadi pelacur disini.

*_sujud hormat 3x_*

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Ryeowook, terbiasa dipanggil Wookie oleh orang sekitarnya. Seorang pemuda dengan bakat menyanyi yang luar biasa. Suaranya unik, dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasa takjub. Di usianya yang kini menginjak 20 tahun, ia belum memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Ayahnya selalu memarahinya jika ia hanya diam dirumah tanpa melakukan hal yang menghasilkan uang. Padahal ia baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jurusan music. Sesuai dengan bakat dan hobbynya. Walau orang tuanya menentang habis – habisan keputusannya itu dulu. "Apa yang bisa kau dapat dari bernyanyi dan bermain piano? Kau hanya akan menjadi seorang pecundang! Dasar anak bodoh!" bentak ayahnya suatu hari. Wookie hanya bisa diam dan diam. Dia sama sekali tidak habis pikir, mengapa dengan kemampuannya itu dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menyusuri pinggir jalan. Sambil menenteng tas besar di tangannya dan ransel dipunggungnya. Membawa semua mimpinya pergi jauh meninggalkan keluarganya. Mereka tidak mau menerimanya lagi. Ibunya dengan kasarnya membentak dan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah. Sedang ayahnya membekalinya dengan sebuah tamparan keras yang membuat pipinya membiru. Sebelumnya, setibanya ia dirumah, ia mendapati semua barangnya sudah di pak dan diletakkan di depan pintu. Seketika itu pula sebuah tamparan keras membuatnya tersungkur. Wajah dingin kedua orang tuanya ditatapnya dengan air matanya. Dengan rasa sakit yang menyelimuti hatinya ia pergi malam itu juga. Berbekal uang tabungannya yang sedikit, ia berharap menemukan sebuah tempat tinggal sederhana.

Tapi dimana?

Setelah beberapa lama ia berjalan, Wookie menemukan sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota. Dengan pasti ia melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah itu. Didepan pintu rumah tertempel tulisan nama dan nomor telepon pemilik rumah. Wookie mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor itu. Setelah tawar menawar beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka mendapat persetujuan. Harga yang didapatkan sungguh menguntungkan Wookie, selain ia bisa membayar sewa untuk 3 bulan kedepan, ia juga masih punya sisa uang untuk keperluannya. Dengan sumringah Wookie memasuki rumah baru sewaannya. Ia meletakkan barang – barangnya diruang tengah. "Rumah mungil yang nyaman" guman Wookie pelan. Rumah kecil, dengan sebuah kamar tidur, dapur , ruang makan sempit yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu dan beranda kecil. Di belakang rumah terdapat taman kecil yang sempit. Setelah merapikan barang – barangnya Wookie keluar untuk membeli makanan. Untung saja, ada mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Segera Wookie membeli mi instant, kopi, gula, susu coklat, dan beberapa bahan makanan lainnya. Dengan bersemangat, ia pulang membawa semua belanjaannya.

Memasuki gang menuju rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda lain yang mungkin tinggal dekat sana. Dengan sopan ia minggir dan membiarkan pemuda itu lewat. Sekilas pemuda tersebut melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum. Wookie hanya balas mengangguk. Ia segera bergegas pulang karena perutnya sangat lapar.

Pagi ini Wookie bermaksud mulai menata rumah. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan dan mengepel. Menata semua barang agar tampak indah. Selesai menata rumah, segera ia memasak mie dan menyantapnya lahap. Wookie masih ingin menenangkan diri hari ini. Besok, ia akan mulai mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai hidupnya mulai kini. Bosan dirumah, Wookie pergi berjalan – jalan. Ia ingin mengenal lingkungan barunya. Langkahnya tertahan ketika ia melihat pemuda kemarin berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya. Wookie berpikir, mungkin orang ini tetangganya. Maka ia mempersiapkan diri untuk beramah – tamah. Jarak beberapa langkah, Wookie berhenti dan membungkuk. Pemuda itu berhenti dan bertanya,

"Maaf, ada apa ya?"

"Selamat siang. Saya Kim Ryeowook, orang baru dilingkungan ini. Apa anda tinggal disini juga?" sapa Wookie sopan.

"Ah, selamat siang." Dia membungkuk. "Aku tinggal disini. Di ujung gang ini, sebenarnya aku juga belum lama ini pindah kesini. Namaku Yesung, rumahmu yang mana?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Yesung itu.

"Saya tinggal di rumah itu" Wookie menjawab sambil menunjuk rumahnya.

"Aaa…berarti dekat rumahku. Hanya terpisah 2 rumah dariku. Kita tetangga" kata Yesung tersenyum.

"Iya, benar. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Saya sama sekali belum punya teman disini." Wookie tersenyum senang.

"Maaf, jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku. Biasa saja. Mau berkunjung ketempatku Ryeowook? " tawar Yesung.

"Ah, panggil aku Wookie saja." Sahut Wookie."Tentu saja, jika kau tidak keberatan." Sambungnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Sesekali Yesung menoleh kearah Wookie, namun Wookie tak menyadarinya. Sesampainya di rumah Yesung, ia dipersilahkan masuk. Yesung menyilakannya duduk dan memberinya minuman ringan. Wookie terheran – heran memperhatikan rumah Yesung yang menurutnya sangat besar dan mewah. Dengan perabotan lengkap dan furniture yang mewah pula. Yesung yang memperhatikan sikap Wookie hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Hey, Wookie! Kenapa kau melamun?" Tanya Yesung mengagetkan Wookie.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya takjub melihat rumahmu. Besar sekali. Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Wookie balik.

"Rumah ini dibelikan oleh orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal sebulan lalu. Aku sendirian disini" Jawab Yesung. Wajahnya berubah muram.

Wookie merasa bersalah dengan pertanyaanya tadi. Ia langsung berdiri dan meminta maaf.

"Ma – maafkan aku. Maaf hyung…" ia terbata.

'Hyung? Dia memanggil, seolah aku kakaknya.' Batin Yesung, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu. Kita kan baru kenal. Omong – omong, umurmu berapa Wookie?" Tanya Yesung.

"Dua puluh. Aku baru lulus tahun ini" jawab Wookie masih menunduk. Ia benar – benar tak enak hati.

'Oo. Pantas saja ia memanggilku Hyung. Dia masih kecil' guman Yesung dalam hati.

"Oh, jadi kau memang masih kecil. Kuliahmu jurusan apa? Dimana kau bekerja?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa, masa kau menganggapku masih kecil. Yang benar saja?" Wookie ngambek. Ia cemberut.

"Hahahaha…..segitu saja marah. Dasar anak kecil." Ejeknya lagi.

"Hyung! Aku dua puluh tahun tahu?" pekik Wookie kesal.

"Ne, mianhe. Aku hanya bercanda." Tawa Yesung pecah melihat Wookie ngambek.

"Aku mengambil jurusan music, bertentangan dengan orang tuaku. Setelah lulus aku kesulitan mencari pekerjaan, maka mereka mengusirku" Wookie bercerita dengan mimik wajah pilu.

"Haaahhh….sudahlah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang aku temanmu. Jadi kau tidak sendirian." Kata Yesung menguatkan Wookie.

"Terimakasih, Hyung"

"Nah, lalu kapan kau akan mencari pekerjaan?" Tanya Yesung datar.

"Besok. Mungkin aku bisa melamar sebagai penyanyi atau pelayan di restaurant." Jawab Wookie pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bersemangatlah Wookie!" seru Yesung semangat.

"Ne, hyung. Kalau hyung kerja dimana?" Tanya Wookie sembari menoleh sedikit.

"Aku….sementara ini aku masih bisa santai. Menghabiskan warisan orang tuaku. Masih cukup uang untukku hidup tanpa kerja. Haha…aku bodoh ya?" Yesung tersenyum miris.

"Kau beruntung sekali hyung. Orang tuamu pasti tenang jika melihatmu tersenyum." Ujar Wookie tersenyum. "Nah, hyung. Aku harus pulang. Sudah sesore ini, aku harus mempersiapkan diri buat besok." Lanjutnya sembari beranjak.

"Ne. terimakasih Wookie." Yesung tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Wookie bingung.

"Kau sudah mau menjadi temanku. Aku tidak kesepian lagi sekarang." Jawab Yesung sembari menepuk bahu Wookie.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya." Tawa mereka pecah. Wookie senang sekali bisa mendapat teman senasib dengannya.

Hari ini Wookie bersiap – siap untuk pergi mencari pekerjaan. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota. Hari ini cuaca agak panas. Wookie sudah berkeliling, memasuki setiap restaurant , bar, dan klub malam. Namun jawaban mereka sama. Tidak.

Wookie menghela nafasnya sejenak, didepannya berdiri sebuah klub malam.

"Ini yang ke dua puluh delapan." Gumannya dan berjalan memasuki klub itu.

Penjaga klub menyapanya ramah, menanyainya dan kemudian mengantarnya ke ruang manager. Dengan jantung berdebar Wookie mengetuk pintu pelan. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam ruangan. Segera ia membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Selamat siang pak" salam Wookie membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat siang, silakan duduk nak. Jadi, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Tanya manager itu menyeringai. Tatapannya tajam.

"Saya bisa bernyanyi dan bermain piano dengan baik." Jawab Wookie sopan.

"Apa kau juga bisa menari? Melayani pelanggan? Minimal mengantar minuman?" pria itu bertanya dengan mimic wajah aneh. Tapi Wookie tak melihatnya, karena dia hanya menunduk.

"Hanya sedikit tarian yang saya tahu. Saya bisa mengantar minuman pak." Jawabnya masih menunduk.

Pria itu mendekati Wookie, menyentuh dagu Wookie dan mengangkat wajah pemuda ini. Ia memperhatikan wajah Wookie yang polos dan imut. Wookie agak kaget dengan sikap manager itu. Ia hanya nelirik kearah lain, tak berani menatap manager itu.

"Kau cukup tampan. Wajahmu pasti akan membuat pelangganku tertarik untuk datang kemari." Seringai manager itu licik. Sebuah jebakan dipersiapkan. Sambil melihat – lihat CV Wookie, ia berkata.

"Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Dalam seminggu kau bekerja enam hari, dan kau mendapat satu hari untuk libur. Apa kau sanggup?" tanyanya.

"Iya, pak" jawab Wookie mantap. "Apa pekerjaanku" tanyanya.

"Klub ini buka mulai jam enam sore. Dari jam enam kau bekerja sebagai penyanyi sampai jam 10. Kemudian melayani tamu sampai jam 2 dini hari. Kau bekerja delapan jam. Apa kau sanggup?" jelas manager.

"Baik pak." Wookie menjawab tenang. Kemudian ia disuruh menandatangani kontrak kerja selama enam bulan, dengan perjanjian yang ia sendiri tak tahu. Wookie bahkan tidak sempat membaca surat kontrak itu. Karena manager menyuruhnya cepat – cepat. Setelah itu ia diberi kunci lokernya. Dan menerima seragam kerjanya. Wookie segera pamit.

Wookie merasa senang sekali karena mendapat pekerjaannya. Ia bergegas pergi ke mini market dan membeli dua kaleng soda. Segera ia berlari ke arah rumah Yesung. Saat itu hari sudah mulai gelap. Tanpa permisi ia langsung masuk kehalaman rumah Yesung. Dengan riang diketuknya pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Begitu mendengar jawaban dari dalam, segera Wookie membuka pintu dan menghambur masuk.

"Hyuuuungg….!" Teriaknya sambil mengacungkan dua kaleng soda ke hadapan Yesung. Membuat Yesung kaget dan bengong.

"Kau kenapa, Wookie?" tanya Yesung kaget.

"Aku mendapatkannya! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya!" teriak Wookie seperti anak kecil dapat permen.

"Apanya? Kau dapat apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menutup telinganya.

"Pekerjaan! Aku dapat pekerjaan. Di sebuah klub malam. Jadi penyanyi. Wah….aku senang sekali, hyung…." Wookie berteriak sambil memeluk Yesung erat. Membuat Yesung agak kaget dan merona.

"Ne, ne. baiklah kau mendapatkannya. Jadi bagaimana dengan perayaannya?" tanya Yesung setelah Wookie melepaskannya.

"Ini!" Wookie mengacungkan dua kaleng soda. " Aku hanya bisa membeli ini. Bulan ini aku harus hemat. Tidak apa kan?" sambungnya.

"Baiklah. Kuambil camilan dulu." Yesung beranjak ke dapur, tapi Wookie ikut.

"Hyung, aku bantu ya?" serbunya. Malam itu mereka bercanda dan tertawa merayakan keberhasilan Wookie. Tidak hanya soda, Yesung mengeluarkan semua simpanan minuman nya yang beralkohol. Mereka minum terus, sampai akhirnya Wookie mabuk dan bicara sendiri. "Hyung, kau tahu. Manager itu menatap wajahku dan dia bilang aku tampan. Hahahaha…." Oceh Wookie dalam mabuknya.

"Lalu?" tanya Yesung sambil cekikikan melihat Wookie bertingkah gila.

"Lalu, dia mengeluarkan surat kontrak dan aku setuju. Tapi aku sempat aneh hyung" jawabnya putus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung datar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak melihat pelayan wanita disana. Semua pelayannya adalah pria. Hahahaha…..apa itu klub untuk ibu – ibu bos atau wanita cantik?" ia berkata (masih dalam kondisi mabuk berat).

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Yesung. 'Pelayannya hanya pria saja?' Yesung bengong sejenak. Ia merasa ada keanehan, namun segera ia mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Aaa…..panas sekali udara hari ini" Wookie merancau sambil membuka kaosnya. Ia bertelanjang dada sambil terus mengoceh. Yesung hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Wookie.

'Wookie sangat imut. Dia begitu polos dan jujur. Manis sekali. Bibirnya mungil, tubuhnyapun kecil. Apalagi kalau tersenyum, duuuhhh…..aku jadi….'

Plak! Yesung menampar pipinya sendiri. "Apa yang aku pikirkan! Bodoh" umpatnya pada dirinya. Ia merasakan perasaan berbeda terhadap Wookie. Ia merasakan ketertarikan terhadap pemuda imut itu. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Wookie.

"Wookie, sebaiknya hari ini kau tidur disini saja. Ok?" tanya Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Wookie.

"Ne, hyung. Baik." Jawab Wookie pelan lalu terhuyung – huyung hendak jatuh. Yesung segera menangkap tubuh Wookie dan membiarkannya tidur dibahunya.

"Hhhh…dasar anak ini." Desah Yesung lalu menggendong Wookie ke kamarnya.

Yesung membaringkan Wookie di tempat tidurnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh kecil itu. Meninggalkannya untuk pergi mandi. Selesai mandi, Yesung mendapati Wookie sudah dilantai. "Wah, pasti dia jatuh" gumannya. Diangkatnya kembali Wookie dan dibaringkan agak ke tengah. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, Yesung bersiap untuk tidur. Hanya dengan memakai celana boxer dan singlet. Ia berbaring disamping Wookie. Awalnya ia membelakangi Wookie. Namun selang beberapa lama, ia merasa gundah. Lalu ia berbalik dan berbaring menghadap ke Wookie. Diperhatikannya wajah sahabatnya itu. Matanya terpejam damai, dengan bibir yang masih sesekali berguman kecil. Yesung tersenyum menatapnya. Wajahnya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdebar – debar ketika menatap Wookie. Perlahan disentuhnya bibir Wookie dengan lembut. Ingin sekali ia mengecupnya, namun ia tak berani. 'Bisa – bisa nanti dia il-fill dan menjauhiku. Sebaiknya aku sabar dulu. Jangan sampai ia menganggapku gila gara – gara aku menyukai sesama jenis' Yesung bepikir sejenak. Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Wookie. Tanpa sadar tangan Wookie bergerak dan memeluk pinggang Yesung. Yesung yang kaget hanya memandangi tangan Wookie dan membiarkannya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan tidur.

Pagi hari,

"Hyuuungg…..cepat keluar dan sarapan!" teriak Wookie dari meja makan.

"Ne…!" dengan malas Yesung bangun dan keluar kamar. Betapa kagetnnya ia mendapati sepiring nasi goreng yang menggugah selera.

"Kau yang masak?" tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum mengangguk kecil.

"Waaah….enak sekali" teriak Yesung dalam suapan pertama.

"Benar?" tanya Wookie senang.

"Hmm" Yesung mengangguk.

"Hyung, aku pulang ya. Aku harus beres – beres rumah. Nanti sore aku mulai bekerja." Setengah berteriak Wookie bersiap hendak pulang.

"Ne.! nanti mau kuantar tidak?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak usah. Aku jalan saja. Dekat kok." Tolak Wookie halus.

"Sampai nanti ya Hyung" Wookie melambai. Lalu pulang.

Sore ini jadwalnya mulai bekerja. Ia pergi kerja dengan senang. Sesuai jadwal, mulai jam enam sore ia bernyanyi. Dengan bahagia, denting piano mengalun indah selaras dengan suara Wookie yang enak didengar. Pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Namun sejenak Wookie merasa aneh, karena para tamu yang datang semuanya laki – laki. Berpasangan pula. Namun segera dialihkannya pikirannya dan lanjut menyanyi. Jam sepuluh malam, sesi menyanyinya selesai. Diganti dengan suara music disco. Wookie beralih profesi menjadi pembawa minuman. Dari jauh, tampak managernya tersenyum licik.

Begitulah pekerjaan Wookie. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Pelan – pelan ia meraih kebahagiaannya hidup mandiri. Ia hampir tak pernah kekurangan uang. Sebab sering ada pelanggan yang memberinya uang tip karena nyanyiannya bagus. Sampai pada suatu hari, manager mulai menjalankan jebakannya.

"Ryeowook, kau dipanggil pak manager" salah seorang temannya memanggil.

"Baik" lalu Wookie segera pergi ke ruang manager. Setelah dipersilakan masuk, ia diperkenalkan dengan seorang tamu klub.

"Ryeowook, ini Tuan Park. Tuan Park, dia Ryeowook. Pegawai baruku" kata manager basa - basi.

"Dia, cukup manis dan tampan. Aku suka. Apa bisa dia menemaniku minum" tanya Tuan Park pada manager.

"Tentu saja, tuan" ,"Ryeowook, pergilah ke ruang karaoke no 11, temani tuan Park bersenang – senang" perintahnya.

"Tapi, bukankah aku seharusnya mengantar minuman?" Wookie kaget dengan tugasnya.

Pak manager mendelik tajam, kemudian mempersilakan tuan Park untuk menuju ruang karaoke lebih dulu. Setelah tuan Park pergi.

"Manager, apa maksud anda. Menemaninya?" tanya Wookie penuh selidik.

"Ryeowook. Kau adalah pegawai kontrak. Dan kau sudah menandatangani kontrak tertulis dan berbadan hukum. Jadi sebaiknya kau menurut saja perintahku" jawab manager itu licik.

"Ta – tapi, bukankah perjanjian kita hanya sebatas bernyanyi dan mengantar minuman saja. Anda tidak bilang bahwa aku harus menemani tamu." Sergah Wookie panic.

Manager beranjak menuju filing cabinet, mengambil surat kontrak yang ditandatangani Wookie dulu. Dengan kasar dilemparkannya surat itu kearah Wookie.

"Lihat! Dan baca baik – baik surat itu!" bentak manager.

Wookie dengan enggan melihat dan mulai membaca satu persatu kertas – kertas yang penuh tulisan itu. Wajahnya menegang, ia merasa ditipu. Ia telah menandatangani kontrak dengan perjanjian, bahwa ia akan dengan sukarela mau menemani para tamu minum dan melayani mereka. Karena jika ia melanggar, maka ia akan dipenjarakan atau membayar ganti rugi sebesar lima puluh juta. Wookie kaget bukan main. Matanya mulai berembun. Dadanya serasa sesak. 'Jadi ini klub khusus untuk Gay?' batin Wookie.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan tugasmu? Sekarang lakukan dengan baik!" perintah manager ketus.

"Tapi – tapi dulu anda tidak menjelaskannya. Saya…saya…tidak bisa." Wookie terbata. Ia benar – benar shock!

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu. Atau kau akan mendekam di penjara malam ini." Ancam manager itu.

Dengan perasaan hancur Wookie melangkah ke ruang karaoke yang ditunjuk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. 'Jangan sampai Yesung hyung tahu. Bisa – bisa ia menjauhiku gara – gara ini' pikir Wookie. Dengan perlahan dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Disana sudah ada dua orang pria paruh baya. Duduk menunggu Wookie. Mereka tersenyum nakal saat melihat Wookie datang. Namun Wookie hanya berdiri kaku dan menunduk. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Wah…wah….pilihanmu tidak salah tuan Park. Dia memang sangan tampan." Seorang pria disebelah Tuan Park tersenyum melihat Wookie.

"Tentu saja. Dia masih baru. Pasti belum tahu apa – apa." Jawab Tuan Park.

"Ahh…lama – lama juga terbiasa" sambung temannya.

"Ayo nak, kesini. Duduk disini." Tuan Park mempersilahkan Wookie duduk di tengah mereka berdua. Wookie segera kesana, dia duduk malu. Dan Tuan Park beserta temannya melingkarkan tangan mereka di tubuh Wookie. Wookie kaget, ia menepis tangan tamunya itu.

"Maaf, bukankah saya hanya menemani anda minum dan bernyanyi?" Wookie bertanya sopan.

"Hahahahaha….!" Tawa mereka pecah melihat kepolosan Wookie.

"Nak, menemani kami minum, berarti kau juga harus mengikuti semua kemauan kami. Aku sudah membayar cukup mahal untukmu." Tuan Park kembali memeluk Wookie. Wookie hanya pasrah, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kontrak sudah disetujuinya. Mulai saat ini ia tak lebih dari seorang murahan. Pemuas nafsu pria homo. Semakin malam suasana semakin liar. Tuan Park dan temannya meminta Wookie melepas bajunya dan menari striptis untuk mereka. Sambil mereka sesekali menciumi pipi Wookie dan memeluknya bersama. Mereka juga mencekoki Wookie dengan _whisky_. Tapi, untungnya Wookie cukup cerdik untuk tidak menelan semua, sehingga ia tidak mabuk. Setelah kedua tamu itu mabuk dan tertidur, dengan kesal Wookie segera mengambil uang tip dan memakai bajunya. Segera ia pergi dari klub dengan amarah dan sesal yang sangat. Ia menyesali kebodohannya.

Yesung bingung sekali dengan sikap Wookie belakangan ini. Setiap ia mendatangi rumahnya, maka Wookie akan berusaha mengusirnya secara halus. Dan Yesung pun merasa jika Wookie semakin tertutup padanya. Semakin aneh, karena Wookie sering marah – marah tanpa sebab. Yesung hanya bisa maklum. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin Wookie mendapat tekanan dari bosnya. Sehingga ia jadi sensitive.

Namun, lama kelamaan Yesung tak tahan dengan sikap Wookie. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menanyai apa yang terjadi. Yesung mendatangi rumah sahabatnya. Hatinya sungguh tidak tenang melihat orang yang disukainya selalu muram.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Wookie! Apa kau didalam?" teriak Yesung dari depan pintu.

"Ne…! sebentar hyung" terdengar langkah gontai dari dalam rumah.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Yesung setelah pintu terbuka.

"Tapi hyung, aku agak sibuk hari ini. Aku – " belum selesai Wookie bicara, Yesung sudah menerobos masuk dan duduk. Melihat itu Wookie hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ada apa hyung kemari?" tanya Wookie dingin.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.?" Jawab Yesung.

"Apa?" tanya Wookie (masih dengan wajah dingin).

"Sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi? Mengapa belakangan ini kau menghindariku? Setiap aku datang, kau pasti mengusirku." Tanya Yesung.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Hanya saja aku agak sibuk belakangan ini." Jawab Wookie datar.

'Jika ia tahu pekerjaanku. Ia pasti akan menjauhiku' pikir Wookie.

"Bohong!" bentak Yesung tiba – tiba.

"Tidak! Aku memang sibuk hyung. Jika sudah selesai, hyung boleh pulang!" Wookie berkilah.

"Tuh kan. Kau mengusirku lagi. Aku mengganggumu ya?" bentak Yesung kesal kemudian pergi.

Blam!

Pintu terbanting dengan keras. Wookie mulai menangis.

_Wookie's POV,_

Hiks…hiks….

Jika Yesung hyung tahu pekerjaanku, dia pasti akan langsung meninggalkanku. Dia akan membenciku. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Aku menyayangimu hyung.

_End of POV._

Sore ini, kembali Wookie menjalani pekerjaannya. Dengan malas ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sementara dari kejauhan tampak seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di klub, Wookie masuk lewat pintu belakang. Orang yang mengikutinya berhenti didepan klub. Memandang sejenak kemudian berlalu.

_Yesung's POV,_

Jadi dia bekerja disana. Pantas saja ia menghindariku, apa mungkin dia malu? Atau malah sebaliknya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih disana? Akh! Aku harus menyelidikinya.

_End of POV._

Malam ini Wookie harus menemani empat orang tamu di ruang karaoke. Mereka adalah Tuan Park beserta tiga temannya. Dengan terpaksa Wookie harus mau menari untuk mereka. Sambil sesekali mereka nengajak Wookie berdansa. Memeluknya, menciuminya, atau memaksa Wookie untuk duduk dipangkuan mereka menemani minum. Wookie hanya bisa menangis dalam hati menjalaninya. Jika bukan karena kontrak itu, sudah pasti ia akan memukul mereka semua. Mereka terus saja mencekoki Wookie dengan munuman. Meski ia cerdik mengakali agar dirinya tidak mabuk, namun lama – lama ia kalah. Karena terlalu banyak minum, akhirnya Wookie mulai pusing. Sementara para tamu sengaja terus memberinya minum.

Dengan enggan Yesung memasuki klub tersebut. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat, ia ingin melihat bagaimana kondisi Wookie disini. Agar ia tahu masalah yang menimpa sahabat yang mulai dicintainya itu. Yesung duduk di meja bar, matanya sibuk mencari – cari. Sekian lama ia mencari, namun ia tak menemukan sosok Wookie.

'bukankah ia jadi pengantar minuman? Mana dia?' Yesung berpikir dalam hati.

"Maaf tuan, apa anda butuh sesuatu?" tanya seorang pelayan tiba – tiba. Pelayan itu mengerling genit. Yesung jadi geli melihatnya.

"Aaa…tidak. Hanya sedang menunggu temanku." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, anda bisa menunggu teman anda diruang karaoke. Kami bisa meminta pelayan untuk menemani anda. Nanti anda bisa memilih sendiri pelayan kami. Mereka cukup manis lho" pelayan itu merayu panjang lebar. Yesung berpikir sejenak.

"Ok. Bawa aku ke ruang karaoke." Yesung setuju. ' siapa tahu sambil jalan,aku bisa bertemu Wookie' pikirnya.

Pelayan itu mengantar Yesung menuju ruang karaoke, sambil terus nyerocos. Sambil jalan mata Yesung sibuk menyusuri setiap ruang yang mereka lewati. Ketika ia melewati ruang karaoke nomor sebelas, ia melirik sedikit ke arah pintu yang kebetulan tidak tertutup. Langkahnya terhenti…

Yesung kaget, matanya terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Disana, didalam ruang karaoke itu. Wookie sahabatnya, bertelanjang dada, mabuk, dipeluk oleh empat orang pria tua bergiliran. Sambil sesekali ia melihat Wookie berciuman dengan mereka. Hatinya terasa sakit, melihat pemandangan ini. 'Apa – apa ini? Dia…..apa yang sedang terjadi?' Yesung terus bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya. Dadanya sesak.

"Tuan, anda baik – baik saja?" tanya pelayan itu mengagetkannya.

"Ah…aku…"Yesung terbata. Matanya terus menatap Wookie yang semakin mabuk.

"Aha! Anda menginginkan pelayan itu?" tanya pelayan itu menebak.

"Iya." Entah mengapa ia bisa menjawab begitu.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Tuan Park sudah membayar mahal untuk pelayan itu. Tapi jika anda bisa membayar lebih mungkin anda bisa mendapatkannya sekarang. Dia cukup tampan bukan?" cerocos pelayan itu.

"Berapa? Berapa aku harus membayarnya?" tanya Yesung lirih.

"Entahlah….sebaiknya tanya manager. Tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu segera pergi memanggil manager. Tak lama kemudian manager klub datang.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanya manager itu dengan tatapan liciknya.

"Berapa aku harus membayar agar bisa mengajaknya keluar sekarang?" tanya Yesung marah.

"Hmm….." manager itu tampak berpikir.

"Cepat! Berapa?" bentak Yesung. Ia sudah tak sanggup melihat Wookie dipermainkan oleh para pria bejat tersebut.

"Baik. Tuan Park telah membayar lima ratus ribu untuknya dan…"

"Aku bayar satu juta. Apa bisa kubawa dia sekarang!" bentak Yesung tak sabar, seraya mengeluarkan cek. Manager itu kaget, namun segera ia memanggil pelayan yang lain untuk menggantikan Wookie. Wookie yang hampir tak sadar karena mabuk berat, dipapah temannya keluar. Terlihat bahwa Tuan Park beserta teman – temannya kurang senang. Namun mereka sudah terlalu mabuk untuk marah. Dengan kasar ditariknya Wookie keluar dari klub itu. Ia benar – benar kalap. Dimasukkannya Wookie ke dalam mobil. Dalam perasaan kalut Yesung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya dirumah Yesung.

Yesung membawa Wookie masuk. Saking mabuknya Wookie tidak tahu bahwa yang membawanya adalah Yesung. Setelah Wookie dibawa kekamar, Yesung menampar Wookie. Dia sungguh sakit hati. Namun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Wookie akhirnya tidur pulas. Dia sungguh lelah dan mabuk. Sementara Yesung menangis dan mematung melihat Wookie. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, apa yang bisa membuat sahabatnya yang polos itu terjerembab jatuh ke dalam dunia gay. Yesung terduduk lemas dilantai. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Wookie. Matanya sembab karena menangis.

Wookie membuka matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing sekali. Perlahan ia bangun, dan mendapati dirinya berada di kamar Yesung. Sementara ia tak melihat hyungnya itu. Setelah meregangkan badannya, barulah ia sadar bahwa semalam ia mabuk di tempat kerjanya. "Tapi….bagaimana bisa sekarang aku ada di kamar Yesung hyung?" guman Wookie. Tiba – tiba terdengar langkah dari luar kamar, Wookie kaget. Ia tahu Yesung pasti akan sangat membencinya sekarang. Maka Wookie pun hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu.

Perlahan pintu dibuka oleh Yesung. Wookie menunduk. Ia takut sekali. Yesung agak canggung melihat sahabatnya itu. Namun ia masih terlalu marah padanya. Dia memandang Wookie dingin. Sementara Wookie hanya diam tak berani menatap Yesung. Wookie berpikir, mungkin inilah akhir persahabatannya dengan Yesung. Dan setelah ini, ia akan sendirian lagi.

Yesung mendekati Wookie. Perlahan ia duduk disebelah Wookie. Tangannya terjulur ingin menyentuh wajah Wookie namun Wookie menghindar. Sehingga membuat Yesung naik pitam kemudian menamparnya. Air mata Wookie bergulir pelan, Yesung pun merasa sedih harus memukul sahabatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana memulai pertanyaannya. Namun Wookie lebih dulu bicara.

"Kau sudah tahu hyung?" tanya Wookie lirih, suaranya bergetar.

"…." Yesung diam.

"Kau membenciku sekarang? Jika belum puas, kau boleh memukulku lagi. Kau juga boleh membunuhku. Dengan begitu aku bisa bebas." Wookie melanjutkan.

"Bebas?" tanya Yesung dingin.

"Ne. Aku lelah harus selalu bersembunyi darimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu hyung. Kau sahabatku. Tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang…bahkan matipun aku siap. Aku sudah tidak sanggup melakukannya lagi hyung." Jelas Wookie.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" nada suara Yesung meninggi.

"Aku….tidak mau kau susah gara – gara aku. Pekerjaanku, benar – benar menjijikan. Aku…aku…dijebak hyung" Wookie berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dijebak." Yesung berguman. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa dijebak?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Saat aku mendapat pekerjaan itu. Manager memintaku menandatangani surat kontrak kerja selama enam bulan. Tanpa membacanya, aku setuju saja. Karena saat itu aku butuh pekerjaan. Dan ia menjelaskan bahwa aku hanya bernyanyi dan mengantar minuman saja, tapi….." perkataannya terhenti.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tak lama setelah itu, aku diminta untuk menemani seorang tamu. Dan aku menolaknya. Tapi ia marah dan mengancamku dengan surat itu. Aku tak bisa melawan hyung. Aku terpaksa! Sungguh!" suara Wookie semakin bergetar. Ia tak sanggup lagi menjelaskan hal yang menjijikan ini.

"Terpaksa….hahaha….terpaksa? kau terpaksa?..." Yesung membentak.

"Aku rasa kau sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku melihatmu dengan senang hati mau minum dengan mereka dan bahkan berciuman dengan pria tua itu! Apa kau juga tidur dengan mereka hah?" sambung Yesung dengan amarah yang memuncak. Dicengkramnya bahu Wookie dengan keras, dan Wookie hanya menangis.

"Hyung, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Wookie pelan.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'hyung'! kau telah membohongiku! Sebaiknya pulang, dan jalani hidup kita masing – masing mulai sekarang." Bentak Yesung.

"Ta – tapi …."

"Pergi!"

Wookie pergi dari rumah Yesung dengan perasaan hancur. Dia sungguh tak menyangka Yesung akan benar – benar meninggalkannya. Wookie sungguh putus asa. Sementara Yesung hanya bisa menangisi sahabatnya itu. Dia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sekian lama Yesung berpikir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke klub itu lagi. Sebelum jam kerja Wookie dimulai. Dengan tergesa – gesa Yesung menjalankan mobilnya. Sesampainya di klub itu, Yesung segera menemui manager yang mempekerjakan Wookie. Dengan berusaha menahan marahnya, Yesung menanyakan perihal kontrak jebakan itu.

"Manager bisa aku tahu tentang pekerja anda yang bernama Wookie?" tanya Yesung datar.

"Wookie?" manager tampak berpikir.

"A…maksudku Kim Ryeowook" ralat Yesung cepat.

"Oooh…dia termasuk pegawai baruku disini. Ada apa anda menanyakannya?" tanya manager itu penuh selidik.

"Berapa aku harus membayar agar bisa mengeluarkannya dari klub ini?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Apa maksud anda tuan?" manager itu mendelik kaget.

"Aku ingin dia berhenti bekerja disini. Jadi, berapa aku harus membayarnya? Sebutkan saja!" Yesung meninggikan suaranya. Ia benar – benar kesal.

"Ooo….siapa kau sebenarnya? Untuk apa kau membeli pegawaiku?" bentak manager itu.

"Cukup kau sebut saja berapa uang yang kau mau, dan lepaskan dia! Atau aku akan menghancurkan klub mu ini!" ancam Yesung tak kalah galak.

"Baiklah…lima puluh juta. Itu untuk menanggung kerugian klub ini. Apa kau sanggup membayar? Hah!" manager itu berkata remeh.

Yesung segera mengeluarkan cek dan menuliskan jumlah uangnya. Dengan kesal dilemparkannya cek itu ke meja manager. Manager itu kaget dan segera mengambil cek tersebut. Setelah ia melihat jumlah uang yang tertera, dia berkata.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini Kim Ryeowook bukan pegawaiku lagi."

Setelah itu, Yesung segera bergegas pergi menuju ke rumah Wookie. Berharap Wookie bisa lebih baik setelah ini. Dengan perlahan diketuknya pintu rumah Wookie.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Wookie….apa kau didalam?" panggil Yesung pelan.

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Wookie! Apa aku boleh masuk?" panggilnya lagi.

"…" masih sepi.

Karena tak ada jawaban, maka Yesung langsung masuk saja. Dilihatnya disekitar ruang makan dan dapur, Wookie tak ada. Kemudian Yesung bergegas masuk ke kamar Wookie.

"Ah! Apa yang terjadi Wookie?" tanya Yesung kaget ketika melihat Wookie tergolek di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya merah dan tampak ia baru saja menangis. Yesung mendekati Wookie dan menyentuh wajahnya. "Akh…kau demam! Bagaimana mungkin, kenapa tidak menelponku?" pekik Yesung panic.

Wookie hanya memandangi wajah Yesung dan mulai menangis. Perasaannya kalut. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat kotor dan tak pantas bersama Yesung.

"Hyung!" panggilnya lirih.

"Ne. Aku disini, hyung akan menjagamu. Diamlah. Aku ambil kompres dulu" dan Yesung segera beranjak mengambil es batu dan handuk. Dengan sabar ia merawat Wookie. Namun air mata Wookie tak bisa berhenti. Terus – menerus ia menangis setiap Yesung menyentuhnya. Dia benar – benar merindukan kehangatan hyungnya ini. Sampai akhirnya Wookie tertidur pulas. Selang beberapa jam, demam Wookie reda. Dia sudah merasa baikan. Kemudian Wookie duduk dan menatap Yesung yang tertidur di kursi.

"Hyung." Panggilnya pelan.

Yesung menggeliat sedikit dan terbangun. Ia kaget melihat Wookie sudah bangun dan duduk. Segera ia mendekatinya. "Jangan bangun dulu, kau kan masih sakit dan…."

"Aku sudah sembuh hyung. Terimakasih sudah merawatku." Wookie memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah merasa segar?" tanya Yesung.

"Hmm. Sudah jam berapa ini hyung. Aku harus pergi kerja." Jawab Wookie sambil hendak beranjak, namun Yesung menahannya.

"Wookie. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi. Sekarang kau aman." Kata Yesung seraya mengelus kepala Wookie. Wookie kaget dan bertanya.

"Tapi mengapa?"

"Aku sudah menemui managermu dan ia bersedia memecatmu mulai sekarang. Sekarang kau bebas." Terang Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi dia akan melaporkan aku ke Polisi dan aku juga harus membayar denda hyung, aku tidak punya cukup uang." Wookie berkata panic.

"Aku sudah membayar semuanya. Lima puluh juta kan?"

"Apa? Kau membayarnya hyung.?" Tanya Wookie kaget.

"Hmm." Yesung mengangguk pasti.

"Tapi mengapa?" tanya Wookie.

"Karena…..dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi perasaanku bila bersamamu terasa … aku merasa bahagia bila kau ada disisiku Wookie." Jelas Yesung terbata – bata. Wookie menunduk. Ia tampak malu sekali.

"Hyung. Tapi sekarang, aku kotor."suara Wookie terdengar berat.

"Wookie. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu." Kata Yesung seraya memegang wajah Wookie. Wookie menatap Yesung nanar. Matanya mulai berair. Ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa selama ini ia juga memendam perasaan terhadap Yesung.

"Apa kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Yesung tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Wookie. Wookie mengangguk kecil dan mulai menangis. Yesung mengusap air mata Wookie dengan lembut. Dibelainya wajah kekasihnya itu. Dengan pelan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. Dikecupnya kening Wookie, berlanjut mengecup kelopak matanya, pipinya, hidungnya, dan lalu mencium bibir Wookie. Wookie membalas ciuman lembut Yesung. Dibiarkannya Yesung melumat habis bibirnya yang mungil. Sembari tangannya melingkar di leher Yesung. Ia merasakan lidah Yesung masuk dan beradu dengan lidahnya. Yesung mendorong perlahan tubuh Wookie ke tempat tidur. Hingga ia berada di atas Wookie dan dengan leluasa menciumi dan melumat bibir Wookie. Wookie hanya bisa pasrah dan sesekali mendesah kecil tatkala Yesung menggigit lidahnya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman mesra, sampai mereka tidak sadar bahwa baju merekapun kini sudah terlempar entah kemana. Mereka saling memeluk erat bertelanjang dada. Saling lumat satu sama lain. Menumpahkan semua rasa cinta yang terpendam. Setelah lama bermesraan, Wookie merasa lelah dan melepas ciumannya.

"Kau kenapa Wookie?" tanya Yesung lembut seraya memeluk tubuh ramping Wookie.

"Hyung, aku lapar. Dari pagi aku belum makan." Jawab Wookie polos.

Yesung agak kaget, kemudian tertawa terbahak. "Aaahh….aku lupa. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" tanyanya sambil mencubit hidung Wookie.

"Hyung terus menciumku, bagaimana aku bisa bilang." Wookie cemberut.

Yesung mengacak rambut Wookie lalu berkata. "Maaf. Jadi, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku masak mie saja. Bagaimana?" usul Wookie. Yesung bergidik kemudian menjawab.

"Kita makan diluar saja. Aku tahu restaurant enak disini. Ayo!" ajak Yesung menarik tangan Wookie tergesa,

"Tapi hyung…!"

"Apa lagi Wookie?"

"Pakai bajumu dulu. Memangnya hyung mau membeku diluar?" jawab Wookie sambil menunjuk Yesung yang belum pakai baju.

"Ahahahaha…aku lupa. Baiklah. Ayo cepat kau juga." Yesung segera memakai bajunya, begiu pula Wookie. Lalu Yesung menarik tangan Wookie lagi.

"Ayooo….Wookie!" ajaknya.

"Ne, hyung. Pelan – pelan. Kau kasar sekali." Protes Wookie polos.

"Baik. Aku akan lebih lembut. Ayo, my love Wookie….." rayu Yesung membuat Wookie tersipu – sipu. Malam itu mereka melakukan kencan pertama mereka. Dengan suka cita. Dengan sejuta cinta yang mereka punya.

The End.

Pokoknya the end!

Author sudah sekuat tenaga memikirkan cerita ini. Sampai – sampai gak tidur semaleman Cuma buat bikin FF ini (_siapa suruh?_)…

Harap para YeWook lovers menyukainya dan memakluminya (?).

Review ya, harus lho…..(_maksa!_) *_digeplak readers pake besi_* ampuuunnn…..

**Yesung** : saya berharap readers menikmati FF ini. Karena kami sudah sekuat tenaga berakting dan berusaha, walau gajiku lebih sedikit dibanding Wookie. (_masang muka melas!)_

**Wookie** : *_tendang Yesung_* tentu saja gajiku lebih besar, peranku kan sulit sekali hyung, mana harus deket – deket sama pak tua peyot lagi…

**Author** : *_tersenyum geje_* mian, abisnya bugjet buat FF ini dikit. Lagi pula author kan juga musti bayar cast yang lainnya. Tapi acting Yesung oppa dan Wookie oppa top banget deh… _(mata bling bling…)_

**Yesung, Wookie dan Author :**

**Terimakasih atas perhatian readers (**_bungkuk hormat_**) mohon review-nya…(**_lambai – lambai__kayak miss universe)…_


End file.
